Friendly Chatting
by girlbrandedgothic06
Summary: Oh Just Some Friendly Chatting.. Guess what! It's not a oneshot anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**Friendly Chatting**

**Draco **

Hermione

Blaise

_Ginny_

_**Ron**_

**Harry **

**Um, hi.**

Hey.

**ASL?**

17, Female, England. You?

**18 Male England. :)**

Oh. Cool.

**Yeah.**

So.. where exactly in- oh! BRB.

**Ayt.**

_**10 minutes later…**_

Hey! Sorry. My brother just arrived. He brought cake! Lol.

**Lol. It's okay. So what's your name?  
**

Hermione.

**:O as in… GRANGER?**

OMG. You're a wizard/witch aren't you?

**Yes. Yes, I am a wizard.**

Hogwarts?

**-nods-**

What year and house?

**Same as you. **

Gryffindor?

**Same year. S.**

Slytherin!

**Yes.**

Are there any muggle-acting people in Slytherin! Hmmmm…

**Muggle-Acting? I am NOT muggle-acting, mudblood!**

MALFOY!

**Oh shit. **

Were going to have a conference.

_**CONFERENCE:**_

Hey guys! Hey bro. Hey Gin. Guess who's here.

_Who?_

Who?

**Someone you least expect. Wait a minute Granger. Who is your brother?**

DRACO!

_MALFOY!_

Hmph. You guessed right! Haha.

**GRANGER! WHO's YOUR BROTHER!**

Ask him.

**Okay Granger's brother, who are you?  
**

I'll give you a hint. "Mr. Blaise's Daddy-Sir… Please let Blaise sleep in my house! I'm afraid of the scary ghosts!" Now do you know who I am?

**WTF! BLAISE!  
**

Uh… doi.

Duh!

_WAIT! SCARY GHOSTS!_

Haha. Funny huh!

_Very._

I was the reason B didn't go to Malfoy's house that time.

**WAIT! Blaise! You.**

Me?

**Your mudblood's brother!**

Call my sister a mudblood again, and I swear I'll strangle your neck when we get on the train.

**-speechless-**

Weirdo.

_Hihihi._

Whatever. So Gin, what's new with you?

_Oh Nothing. I saw a hottie last night in Aqua Jam._

Wait! You were there last night!

_Doi_.

I was, too! I was with my friend, Marco.

_Oh you friend with benefits!_

MARCO! FRIEND WITH BENEFITS! SINCE WHEN!

_Oops._

…

_Here comes the overprotective brother._

Tell me bout it.

He's knocking on my door.

BRB.

_Whoa. I am not leaving myself with MALFOY._

_BRB, Malfoy!_

**Holy shit. I'm alone. **

_**20 Minutes later…**_

Ginny?

**She didn't want to leave herself with me.**

Oh.

God am I going to kill you, Mya!

B. Come on. Marco and I snog a few times. But we only had sex ONCE. ONCE.

**Whoa. **

Shut up, Draco. 

I just can't believe you didn't tell me. I mean… We tell EVERYTHING as in EVERYTHING to eachother.

Sorry.

_**Hey guys- and Malfoy. Ginny just went out and took a "walk" with Harry.**_

Walk, huh? That's funny.

Ha! Very.

_**So… HeadGirl Zabini, what are your plans this year?**_

-shrugs- I don't know. Who's the Headboy anyways?

**-sarcastic to the max- Whoop-de-doo! Grange- Zabini's my dorm mate.**

…

Haha.

**Hey Guys. Were not back from our walk yet. Ginny's in the lake, swimming. I'm using SMS.**

Oh. Cool!

**Yeah. So what are you guys doing?**

**Oh nothing**

Just some

Friendly Chatting. :)

**A/N: I was bored. Oh so bored. **

**You don't have to like it. **

**Just Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**RON**I'm bored.****

**HARRY**Hey guys, Ginny's out of the water. Ron, Ginny told me to tell u to tell ur mom that Ginny needs to go somwer & she wnt b hme for supper.

**RON**Wer is she going!

**HARRY:**She doesn't want me to tell you. Adios!****

**HERMIONE:**3…2…1…

**RON:**Be right back you guys. I have to see a red-headed girl by the lake.

**HERMIONE:** Haha. Ayt, bye!

**BLAISE:** Bye.

**HERMIONE:**Is it just me or I'm the only girl in here?

**DRACO: **But seriously what are our plans for this year?

**BLAISE:**It's so cool you guys are heads! I totally know you guys are going to start going out! LOL.

**DRACO:**Fuck no!

**HERMIONE:**I can't believe I'm saying this but… I agree with malfoy. I am so not going out with him.

**BLAISE: **I can just picture it now! Those 10 suitors of yours, Mya. They'll all be busted! Haha.

**DRACO: **TEN SUITORS!

**HERMIONE**: Wanna Join the fanclub, Malfoy? LOL.

**DRACO: ** No.

**BLAISE:**You haven't seen the real her, Draco.

**DRACO: **Real her?**  
**

**BLAISE:**Yea. What you see everyday in school is just um, uhhh, I forgot what it's called.

**HERMIONE:**Glamour Charm

**BLAISE: **Yea that's, it!

**DRACO: **For what?

**HERMIONE: **Because Malfoy the great, I can't be busted from my cover. Because if anyone before the war found out that I'm Hermione Nicole Zabini, I'll die!

**DRACO: **Why will you?

**BLAISE: **Because Voldemort didn't know that I had a twin sister. What he knew was that I had a twin brother who died when mom gave birth.

**DRACO: **Ohhh.

**HERMIONE: **Outta here. Meeting Marco in the mall!

**BLAISE: **Draco would you like to join My sister and I to the Mall?

**HERMIONE: **Blaise, you're acting like Ron.

**BLAISE: **I'm two minutes older, dear sister.

**HERMIONE: **-rolls eyes-

**DRACO: **Fine. I'm dead bored here. I'll just floo to your house.

**BLAISE: **Good. See ya!

**HERMIONE: **…

**oOOooOOo**

A/N: Hihihihi.

I love this story and decided to make it a real one. Not a oneshot. I already put the names for you guys!

Review much? Better.


End file.
